Pure Poison
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: It was easier during the younger times.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was black. Everything was peaceful. Everything was… way too quiet.

My eyes opened. "Mom?" I called with an innocent voice.

She stood in the doorway. "Morning Sasuke." She said.

"Morning mommy." I jumped outta bed and ran into her arms.

Her neko ears were smacked against her face. "Sasuke, honey…"

"What is it mama?"

"It's nothing."

"Mom. You can't hide the fact that something is bothering you. is it Nii-san?"

"Yes it is."

"That weasel."

"Don't make fun of your brother."

"He always makes fun of me."

She put me down and sighed. "He hasn't come home yet."

"so?"

"Sasuke be nice."

"Okay mommy."

She walked downstairs.

"psst." A voice called.

My neko ears turned to face the sound.

"Psst." Came the voice again. "Sasuke."

I walked up to my window and opened it. "What is it Itachi?"

"Pull out your screen. Im coming up."

I took out the screen and backed up.

He always had to do things the hard way.

He finally was in my room. "Sasuke, listen to me."

"Im listening."

"Tell me when mom and dad leave. And don't tell them im here."

"Okay Nii-san." I smiled walking downstairs.

I sat down on the couch and watched my parents closely.

"Sasuke can you come here for a minute?" Mom called.

I got up and ran over to her. but ended up falling over. "Fuck." I whispered loud enough for the whole clan to hear. Then I realized my mistake.

I stood up and turned tail to run.

But I was grabbed by the spiked collar around my neck.

"What did you just say?" my father asked angrily.

I shook in fear.

My father, still holding onto my collar, walked me upstairs.

I struggled to get away from him. but it was only choking me.

I finally got put down.

"Daddy?"

"Shut up."

"But daddy…?"

"I said shut up."

"Come on dad…"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke!"

I attacked him.

But he swung his arm around and gave me a hard one to my face.

I was sent flying back. i hit my wall with a lot of force.

"Get over here." my father called, holding one of my belts.

"Please daddy. Don't do this to me."

"Bend over."

I grabbed my chair and bent over.

I got ten hard whips to my ass.

Before the belt it was wooden spoon. But after that broke against my back, we went to the belts.

Tears cascaded out of my eyes.

"Next time you should watch you mouth." He walked downstairs.

"Itachi…" I sobbed.

"im right here Sasuke." He held me close to him.

"Father scares me Nii-san."

"I know Otouto. But you'll live."

"Sure."

"Hey look at me."

"What?" I looked at him.

"I have something planned for us later. But right now I think you should go and play."

I nodded my head. I got up and limped downstairs. Half way down I tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down. I lay at the bottom of the stairs. Tears still poured out of my eyes but I continued to wipe them away. Just for the sake of my dad not seeing.

I limped out the door and sat in a tree at the park. Surprisingly I could actually sit down.

"Hey." A small female voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Ino.

"Yo Ino."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a look that said 'um hello I know something is wrong.' "Tell me."

"It's nothing Ino."

"And why would he tell you anyway?" Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura im trying to make him feel better."

"Is there anyway I can help Ino?"

"Um…" she stared at me.

I sighed. "Get some ice."

"Okay." She smiled and skipped away.

"Sasuke get out of the tree." Ino said.

"No Ino. I can't"

"Need help?"

"No." I hopped down. I landed on my feet and my back still felt like it was burning.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Ino was really trying to make me spill.

"Okay if you really wanna know so bad… my dad beat me cuz I swore."

"What'd ya say?"

I looked past her. "Duck."

"Duck? That's not a swear word…"

I jumped on her and caught the kunai with my mouth. I helped her up.

"Sasuke… you saved me."

I took the kunai out of my bleeding mouth. "It's nothing. Oh and I said the word 'fuck', not 'duck.'"

"Show me the damage."

"Most of it I can't show you. unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Ino you have to swear to me, as a sister, that you won't tell anyone."

"As a sister, I swear."

"Good." I grabbed her hand and ran to my house.

"Hello again Ino."

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha."

"Mom where's dad?" I asked.

"He went out." She replied.

We ran up to my room. "Itachi you still here?"

Silence.

I looked around, just in case (Teehee I said Justin Case) he was just playing with me.

I looked back at Ino. "Now you promised."

"I know."

I slowly took off my shirt. It was kinda painful to do. "Go ahead at look."

She walked around to look at my back. "Oh my god Sasuke. That looks bad."

"That's only half of it. I get beaten every time I swear. So I have many battle wounds."

"You fight back?"

"Yes." I heavy head hung low.

"Sasuke look at me."

I looked at her.

Her lips press against mine.

It lasted longer then I thought it did.

I pushed her away. "What was that about?"

"Well… I thought you could use a kiss."

"But I think of you as my sister."

"Sisters and brothers kiss all the time."

"But you just gave me the tongue."

"And you let me."

I stared at her. "I have nothing to say to you."

She giggled. "So what do you wanna do?"

I shrugged.

"You know you're not supposed to show anyone what dad has done to your little ass." Itachi said in my doorway.

I looked at him. "She's like family Nii-san."

"Whatever. So what was the little kiss I saw?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"It was nothing Nii-san." My ears flattened against my head.

"Im sure Otouto."

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Ino said.

"And where are you going?" I asked her.

"I have to go. im having a sleep over at Sakura's house. Bye." She hugged me, waved goodbye, and left.

"She's a keeper." Itachi said.

"Shut up Itachi. I don't like her. im too young to even know what love is."

"True. But I can tell you care about her."

"Yes I do. just not like that."

Itachi picked me up and plopped me down on his bed.

"So Nii-san? What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Something new."

"Cool. Will I like it?"

"I think you just might."

I smiled. "Thank you Itachi."

"For what?"

"For being my big brother."

"You're welcome little one."

We heard the door open. "I'll be back you two. Im going to the store." Then the door closed again.

"She knew you were here?" I asked him.

"She found out after you left." Itachi replied. "Lay down."

I lay back on the bed.

He got on top of me and leaned in closely.

"What are you dong?" I asked him.

"Shh. You want this."

I nodded. "Okay." I was just a bit concerned.

He leaned in and planted a harsh kiss on my lips.

My eyes widened.

He licked my lips, begging for an entrance.

Once again I opened up. Allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

Our tongues danced together.

His hand went up my shirt. And within minutes we were both naked.

"Nii-san?"

"What is it Otouto?"

"Ow." I said as I felt Itachi's fangs wound my tender skin. I could feel my blood run down my back.

"Ow." I repeated.

"Oh shut up Sasuke." Itachi said, biting down harder.

I restrained myself from saying 'ow' once again.

He stopped biting. But plunged inside of me. The pain was intense. With every thrust, the pain increased.

My moans were in rhythm with Itachi's breathing.

I just hoped that no one could hear my cries for more. I also hoped that Itachi thought the same way. But by the way he was fucking me, I thought not.

He pulled out of me and put his dick to my mouth.

I licked the head.

"Suck."

"Im not stupid Nii-san." I bit down lightly and began to suck.

"Is that all you got Sasuke?"

"I will bit it off if you don't let me do what I want." I threatened.

"Don't do that."

"Then shut the fuck up." I bit down a little more.

I felt cum in my mouth and swallowed.

"Good boi." He said petting my head.

I bit down hard enough to make him yelp. He sure as hell got the message that I didn't want to be baby during a sex fest.

"Let go." He said.

I let go.

"One more time Otouto."

I gave him the thumbs up.

My screams grew louder with each ass fucking thrust. Tears poured out of my eyes. But I begged for the pain for some odd reason.

I wrapped my legs around him and let him do his thing.

I'd been grasping the head board to my bed to keep my screams from being as loud as they should have been.

"Don't hold it in Sasuke." My Nii-san said.

I screamed for more.

Suddenly the door to my room swung open.

"M-mom." Itachi stammered.

My eyes were wide with fright. I wasn't ever gonna try to explain what the hell was going on, for two reasons. One, I had a hoarse voice from screaming. And two, dad would just get pissed at the littlest thing I would say.

"Mom i-i…"

"It's okay Itachi." Mother said.

"Mikoto? Let me in there." Dad said.

She stepped aside and let him in the room.

"Dad i-i…" Itachi stammered again. He just couldn't get whatever he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"Itachi what's all this?" Dad asked angrily.

"Dad… I love my brother this way. He's just so innocent. I had to fuck him. I can't stand being without my brother. When im on missions he's the one I think of. Sasuke help me out here."

"You have something to say to me boi?" Father asked angrily.

"Im hungry for incest… im gay." I said.

"Oh Sasuke." Mother whispered. She walked over to us.

Itachi got off me and threw me my clothes.

Once I was dressed, mom hugged me.

"Mommy… you're crushing me." I gasped for air.

She eased up a little. "I knew you would make me proud."

"So the only way I would ever make you proud…is if I was gay? Which I am." I said.

"No honey. I know you'll make me proud in other ways." she smiled.

"You really believe that accident?" Father said.

"Stop being a dick Fugaku. This is our son. Stop acting like you hate him." mother fought for what was right.

"I do hate him. He's nothing like Itachi." Dad fought for all the wrong things. A divorce was a very bad thing.

"Dad, stop." Itachi said. Obviously on mom's side of the argument.

My eyes swelled with hot tears. "Mommy!" I sobbed.

"Fugaku! What is wrong with you?" mom yelled.

"Mikoto he needs to man up."

"He's just a child."

"I don't give a rat's ass. He's not my son!"

"He is too you son!"

I just couldn't take the fighting anymore. "Stop it!" I yelled. I got up and ran out the door and to the forest. There, I tree jumped. Till I had a nasty fall.

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is your little brother?" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah. He's weak. But he's my little brother." I heard Itachi say. "You are the only one who can know about him Deidara."

"You got it my man."

"Good."

"Hey he's waking up."

My eyes slowly opened. I looked at Itachi. Then at Deidara.

"Who's the girl?"

"Never fails." Deidara said. "Im not a girl kid."

"Well sorry. I didn't think Itachi had any friends."

"Very funny Otouto."

"I try Nii-san."

"Hey Itachi? What's that on the kid's neck?" Deidara asked.

"Oh that's just a sex incident." Itachi said.

"Sex? You mean…you…him… in bed?"

"Yep. I fucked my brother." Itachi bragged.

"Nii-san."

"Yeah Otouto?"

"Shut the fuck up bastard." I sword like a sailor with my dad not around.

"Why?"

"Hn… I love you."

"Mind if I watch?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi…no." I pleaded.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"No!" I got up and turned tail to run. But my tail was grabbed and I was pulled back into Itachi's arms.

I struggled to get away from him.

Itachi threw me onto the ground and nailed me down.

"You'll enjoy this." Itachi whispered in my ear.

"Please Itachi. Don't do this to me."

"Crying won't save you this time kid." Deidara laughed.

Tears swelled in my eyes. I stopped struggling to let Itachi do what he wished of me.

"You make it no fun Sasuke." Deidara said. He walked over to a table and grabbed some rope. "Here Itachi use this."

"Thanks man." Itachi unclothed me and tied my wrists together with the rope.

"Hey Itachi. I have another idea. Pick him up and carry him outside." Deidara said.

"But it's pouring out there." Itachi said.

"So what?"

I begged and pleaded for Itachi not to fuck me.

"Shut up Sasuke." Itachi yelled at me.

He pinned me to a tree but my feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Nii-san…"

He lifted my legs so that they were wrapped around him. Then he dug inside of me.

I made a funny little noise so that I didn't have to moan every time Itachi pulled in and out of me. I knew it wouldn't last cuz I could only hold my cries out for a little while. It got to the point where I began to drool for not swallowing, cuz I was holding in my cries for pleasure.

Itachi used one of his free hands to stroke my ears. He used his other one to pull a blade to my arm. With a single swiped of the blade I could feel blood.

I screamed out in pain. A scream that turned Itachi on.

My cries were loud as hell. But it wasn't a cry for pleasure anymore. It was a simple plead for him to stop.

Itachi pulled out of my one last time. Putting the blade in his mouth, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Which hurt. A lot.

He put the blade to me again. Once again he pulled it away, leaving me to scream out.

My blood tainted the ground. It looked as if I had gotten a hold of one of Itachi's kunai blades when mom wasn't looking.

My tear stained face watched as Itachi walked away with his friend.

He left me there, drowning in my own blood.

I had to act fast. But my wrists were still tied up and my clothes were in the house. That was a real problem.

So I lay there.

Suddenly my clothes were thrown on top of me.

Itachi stood over me with his sword. He cut the rope around my wrists.

I turned away from him. "I hate you." I said getting dressed.

"I know you do. But mom sent me to find you when she didn't find you in the park."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You didn't have to go and…" I trailed off.

"Rape you?"

"What's rape?"

"Forcing someone to have sex. Like with what I did to you."

I was silent. I looked away again.

"Come on I have to get you home." Itachi said. I heard something get hooked to my collar. It was a blue leash.

"Shit!" I cursed. I pulled back on the leash to get away.

But my brother had a tight grip on the handle. He pulled me through the forest even though I was struggling to get away from him.

I attacked him all of a sudden. My sharp fangs pierced his arm. I clawed at the arm that I had grasped in my mouth.

Itachi socked me right in my left eyes.

I let go.

"Behave." Itachi warned.

"Or what? You're already taking me back to hell."

"You're not in hell. Not yet you aren't."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He hesitated. "Nothing."

I was silent.

Itachi continued to pull me. And I continued to struggle to get away. I was crying by then.

Itachi knocked on the door. "Mom, open up. Hurry."

The door opened and I was thrown inside.

Doing a flip in the air I ended up landing on my feet. I growled at Itachi.

"You might wanna lock him up." Itachi said.

"I could never do that to him. Why do you guys constantly tease him?" Mom asked.

"Standard question." I said still glaring at Itachi.

I felt the leash being grabbed again. I quickly turned around to see my father. My tail flicked around with annoyance.

I was locked up in my room.

I soon fell asleep.

Next morning I woke up and headed to the academy.

I hated what I saw when I got home late that day.

I would get my revenge.


End file.
